my lovers secret identity
by DestinyE012
Summary: "As robin I have been fighting crime since I was nine, I never leave home without my utility belt, so imagine my surprise when my whole class is in trouble and the one time I need it my belt was in my backpack at school". superboy saves Richard Grayson but has no idea he's robin. he falls in love with both Richard Grayson and robin no knowing their the same person!
1. Chapter 1

As robin I have been fighting crime since I was nine, I never leave home without my utility belt, so imagine my surprise when my whole class is in trouble and the one time I need it, my belt was in my backpack at school. My class was going on a field trip to the museum in metropolis. When we were crossing the Southbridge leaving the city we heard an explosion. My classmates and I were on our school bus when bridge began to wobble. We looked back to see what the commotion was and saw that The bridge had been blown apart, suddenly we heard was people screaming and running. My teacher told us that we had to get off the bus as quickly as possible so we all made a single file line. When I stepped off the bus I saw Solomon Grundy standing on the other side of the bridge "Perfect time to leave my belt behind "I said under my breath.

I hit my communicator it signaled for Batman, I always keep it under my tie, sure he was going to scold me but this WAS an emergency and I didn't have a choice. When we stepped off the bus I notice the bridge was breaking "Everyone you have to get as far back as possible!" I yelled to all my classmates. They began to run as did my teacher and I. I was the last one of the bus When I began trying to run to catch up with them the bridge cracked. I was stuck in the middle of the bridge and the concrete was breaking I knew if I moved it could possibly break all the way off, and I could fall. I said my prayers and hoped that batman would make it in time. I close my eyes when I heard a crack in the concrete I thought It was me, and I was falling but it wasn't the concrete that I was standing on. I turned around slowly expecting batman but, it wasn't him instead it was Superboy standing behind me. "Are you all right" he said as he reached his hand out to me all I could do was stare into his blue eyes they were reassuring some how. 'This is a great time for him to be here' I thought to my self 'it's a good thing he doesn't know who my secret identity is.

I heard the sound barrier break I looked up and saw Superman flying over my head. "Superboy!" he yelled "I'll take care of Solomon Grundy you get the boy off of the concrete" Superboy stepped onto the concrete softly and picked me up "don't worry, I have you". I put my arms around him and he pulled me in close to his chest, I could hear his heart beat. He had picked me up in the princess style he looked into my face and with a soft voice said "come on we got to get you out of here". He began to put pressure on his feet and jumped as high and as softly as he could. The concrete fell. We leaped off of cars but the bridge was so unstable he had no choice to jump and put me on a pillar "stay here" he said as he went back to fight Solomon Grundy. "Superman watch out" he jumped in the way and punched Solomon Grundy in the face. Grundy punched Superboy back and sent him flying. Superman took the opening and punch down on the grown so he would loose his balance superman was trying to restrain him. "Connor I need something to time down with". Superboy turned his head and looked around. He grabs the metal rope that was on the bridge sidewalk rail and threw it to Superman. Superboy held one end as superman flew around Solomon Grundy and tied It securely trapping Grundy.

"We have to find somewhere to put Grundy" superman said and then out of nowhere Batman tapped me on the shoulder. "Dick are you OK" he said staring at me "yes I'm OK how did you find me" I said standing there confused as to where the hell he came from. "I put a tracker in you bat call, where is your utility belt" he said looking down at my waist. I gave him a nervous look "I left it at school I couldn't bring my backpack on the field trip" he looked at me with one of his notorious bat stares "we will have a talk about this when we get home" that means he will be scolding me "for now stay up here and don't blow your cover I'll go down there and handle that" I looked at Batman sarcastically "where am I going to go" I smirked. He gave me an evil look and then flew down to superman. Wow I had managed to get saved by two big name hero's and a famous sidekick if I was a regular kid I would be geeking out. Batman yelled "Superman what is the static" Batman we have to put him somewhere" Superman reported. Batman looked at Connor "We will take it from here you get that boy and take him to safety" Conner looked up at me, I began to blush I never seen how the hero thing looked from the outside looking in and right now Superboy looked really cool I wondered if this is how he looked in the covert mission and I wouldn't know because I was normally paired up with wally. Batman patted Conner "good job" Conner gave a little smile.

As Batman's son I knew how It felt to work next to him, to be saved by him was a whole different feeling it embarrassed me some. Conner jumped up and stood in front of me "are you OK" he said staring me in the eyes luckily I learned to mask my voice "yes" I said. he looked at me and smiled "we will get you out of here" he picked me up again, like he did before and jumped. This time I could smell his scent because of the wind it was intoxicating he smelled like strawberry's. It was amazing how far he could leap. He continued to jump until he saw my class standing on the other side of the bridge. He jumped over several cars and made it over the bridge before it collapsed. When he arrived He didn't put me down; he was just staring at me. My mouth was dry but I managed to mustered some courage to speak "Can you put me down?" I said as he stood there staring at me still holding me in his arms. "I'm, super boy" I smiled at him confused. He continued looking at me "um thank you but I really need you to put me down people are staring" I said. He looked at me then around at my class who was staring with their mouths open "oh OK" he set me down he looked embarrassed. I looked at him "thank you so much I would've been goner if it wasn't for you" I said and then his face was completely pink. "Yeah it was nothing" I smiled at him. "Well then, see you later" I turned around and he grabbed my arm. I turned back to look at him his head was down he gained some courage he looked up and smiled "I'm glad you're OK" he said, "I'm glad too" I said confused. He sounded like he was stuttering. I was a bit surprised I was not used to him being flustered. Whenever I am Robin he hardly shows any emotion besides anger but now that I was a civilian it I was seeing a softer side to him.

He put his face extremely close to mine. He squinted his eyes suspiciously "do I know you from somewhere" he asked. My whole face turned red and I blinked my eyes, "not that I know of I mean I've heard about you on the news but no we've never personally met" I tried to grab my arm away from him but it was nearly impossible he was the boy of steel "Um Superboy you're hurting me" I said "oh" he drops my arm and I began to walk away when he stopped me 'again' I said to myself rolling my eyes. He looked at me closer "hey can I have your name" I looked at him and smiled "um sure, I guess" I said "its" I heard my teacher calling me I turn back around I was relived it gave me time to escape. "Hey" he called me I turn back around but this time I didn't know what he wanted but I knew it was important "yes" I said looking at him, he looked at me with a deep stare and said "I like, I like your eyes" I blushed. "thank you, I guess I'll see you around" I said with a smile on my face he smiled back really big "sure I'll see you around" and I ran back to my class, thinking to myself that I never would get a chance like that when I was robin. I actually got to talk to him and look him in the eyes, 'too bad we will never meet again when I'm Richard Grayson it's such a pity.

I ran back to my class two girls had watch what had just happened. "Oh dick you always have the best luck" one of the girls said. the second girl looked at Superboy "oh I wish I could be saved by the big hot guy" deep down inside I was laughing, but I couldn't say the same thing. I looked at him and he smiled back to me with a red face "yeah he sure is a great guy" I said my face is kind of red

Mount justice

the next day I went to Mount justice where Wally and I played video games. "dude I feel sorry for you but seriously that actually happened" wally said as he stuffed his face with cheese puffs. "Yeah he actually saved me when I was just Richard Grayson" I grabbed some chips as well. Wally laughed hard "that's great did he recognize you" wally said curiously. "no" I scoffed "I masked my voice and also I mean he never seen me with my hair Slick back and my nerdy self". Wally laughed so hard he chocked. I patted him on the back "well how does it feel to be saved by your crush", I smacked Wally's head "hey don't make fun, I just wish him and I can talk that much when I'm Robin" wally looked at me with pity one thing I hated about him "hey bro it's OK not like you guys will ever meet again when you're the under cover you".

I looked at wally "I guess your right" We didn't notice Superboy walking from down the hall. "Speak of the devil" Wally said and I elbowed him "hey Superboy" he smiled at me, I was glad that my glasses shaded my face because I was completely red because of our encounter before. "Hey Robin" he said to me. Wally looked at him "what about my hello" Wally said Superboy gave wally a cold nod then look back at me "hey Robin I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie on Friday" was he seriously asking me out. "oh" I said looking at him confused "this Friday" Superboy spoke. He couldn't be serious I thought "yeah" he said. I told myself I have to lie "well I wouldn't be able to this Friday I have to go to Gotham" I smiled at him "But maybe we can do something this weekend" Superboy smiled and said "ok" I walked away "hey Superboy" Wally said Superboy stared at Wally "what do you want" Superboy growled "hey don't get mad at me it's not my fault" he said "It's not my fault he doesn't have time. the fact that you like him should be obvious but I don't know why he's being so slow about this" Superboy blushed I don't know what you mean" wally rolled his eyes "OK" he said to Superboy. Superboy looked at Wally again "Um, can I ask you something" Wally looked back at Superboy with his mouth full of food "what did you want to ask me" Superboy turned pink and put his head down "Well yesterday I save somebody", that sentence caught Wally's attention. Wally new what was about to happen he laughed on the inside "oh OK and what's the importance of this" Wally's said trying to contain his laughter.

"It's just when I saved the boy I got kind of nervous because to be honest I thought he was really cute" Wally laughed and patted Superboy shoulder "so you met somebody and you like them did you get their name or their number" Wally said smiling Superboy looked at Wally "no I didn't get a chance to" Wally smirked and had a wonderful idea "you know did you see what school they were from" Superboy shook his head and said he recognize the school uniform he described it to Wally. Wally said "oh yeah I know where that is" Superboy looks at Wally and cocked his eyebrow he looked real confused "Wally what are you thinking" Superboy asked "Well... Super boy" wally said with a smile "I have a plan you want to see this person again right, why don't you just go to their school and look for them" Superboy smiled with a surprise face "I'm surprised I didn't think of that" wally looked at him and smile and laugh "yeah I'm full of surprises anyway go to that for school and look for him and then asked him out and see if he says yes" Superboy hug Wally "thank you' wally patted him "oh just one more thing how do you think Robin would feel about that" wally smiled "I don't think he'll mind too much supey" wally said with a evil chuckle 'only looking out for my friend he thought to himself' "OK then I'm going to do it, I'm going to go ask him out" Superboy said he smiling ear to ear. "Make sure you look you're best, here Ill helped you pick out an outfit" wally stood up "thanks" Wally smile "no problem" Superboy and wally left. They walked in the hallway into Superboy room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

It was the day when wally decided to put his and Superboy plan in action. Superboy arrived to Dick school, he had on blue jeans and a red short sleeve collared shirt it was checkered. He had his Superboy T-shirt under and he had glasses on. Wally had told him to dress as Conner Kent so that he wouldn't alarm any one or draw attention to himself. He looked like a country boy completely he was defiantly a sight for sore eyes. He stuck out from the rich private school kids. As He walked around looking for the boy that he had saved on the bridge he spotted him. Dick was leaving for home, he had no idea Conner was there. Dick was walking out of his student council meeting, of course he was the freshman student council president as expected from an honor student. "Bye dick" his classes mates called to him "bye guys" he walked away, he was looking down on his phone when he bumped into something. "Hey!" he said angry "Watch where you're going" he looked up and Connor turned around "oh it's you" dicks eyes widen.

He was Surprised that Connor was there 'what the hell was he doing here' he thought to himself. "Hey its me" Superboy took of his glasses and opened hi shirt and smiled. "Superboy what are you doing here" dick smile it was fake. "I had to see you again" Superboy said "I didn't get your number or anything so-" he rubbed the back of his neck "I figured I come to your school to see you" dick blushed such determination he never expected this from Superboy. He just couldn't believe he came All the way to see him, he saw him the other day "well that was really sweet of you" dick heard his phone ringing he put hi figure up "I have to take this" dick saw it was wally calling him.

Connor nodded. Dick stepped away when He answered his phone "wally please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this" Wally was laughing on the other end. "Hey Rob it was Connors idea to come to your school I just gave them a little push". Dick growled through the phone "Wally when I get my hands on you I swear I'm going to-" wally jumped a little "look" wally said "Conner doesn't know who you are normally and he probably wont figure out that your Robin, why don't you try enjoying yourself' wally was suddenly the voice of reason "Batman for bid you as Robin and Superboy to date but super boy doesn't know your name use this to your advantage bro" Wally did have an excellent point. With him as Richard Grayson he could hang out with Superboy all he wanted and Superboy would never know that he was Robin. Wally could be an idiot sometimes but this time he really thought it through. "fine I'll try it, just don't spring any more surprises on me ok" Wally laughed "ok dude I'll see you later". Dick closed the phone and looked back to Superboy. He walked back to him "so" he said nervously "you came all way to here to see me"

"Yes" Superboy said with the big smile on his face he was blunt and had no hesitation "it's just, I wanted to get to know you a little more" he stepped closer to Robin and grab his hand "I kind of took an interesting in you when I saved you the other day, I really wanted to get your number and your name but by the time I could ask you were gone" Robin looked at him. "yeah I had to go back to my class to tell them that I was ok" Superboy stepped even closer to Robin "I know so I came here to ask you in person, did you want to hang out this Friday" Robin was surprised, didn't he ask robin out too. Yes, he did. He remembers distinctly telling Superboy that he was busy and that was supposed to be an excuse. He thought a lot about this topic for a little while he thought what was the harm since he had to stay in Gotham anyway 'since he doesn't know who I am what can it hurt' he thought to his self. This gave robin time to spend with him "sure what did you have in mind" he said. Superboy smiled "can I have your number". Martha Kent had decided that Conner needed to get a cell phone so her and Clark could stay in Touch with him, since he was a new part of the family. Robin took out his cell phone and they switch phones and put their numbers in. "ok so I'll text you and I'll tell you where to meet up" Connor looked at his phone "ok" he said his face pink.

He had the biggest smile. Robin didn't know that Connor could smile this much especially since they technically just met, he made him smile genuinely smile, that gave Dick a big ego boost. Megan always tried to make him smile with no success 'take that' robin said to himself. "Ok I'll see you later Superboy" Conner smiled softly and looked dick in the eyes. "I have to go" dick saw Alfred waving to him. Superboy grabbed his hand and stopped him "by the way call me Connor" he smiled at Superboy "Connor" dick turned around and shook his hand "it's really nice to meet you" Conner laughed a little he was so cute. He looked at Robin "likewise" he let go of his hand and walked away Robin giggled "wow normally I would hate Wally for this but I kind of like this, this way he won't know who I really am, and I can spend a lot of time with him" he looked at the phone and smiled he got in the car. As Superboy watch dick walk away he couldn't help but to think how nice it was to feel this way to like some one. Alfred close the door and got in the driver seat. Dick looked over and put his head on his seat "hey Alfred, can you take me to go get some new clothes" robin said smiling Alfred was surprised "is there a special occasion master dick" he said as he stopped at a street light robin smiled "yeah I have a date" Alfred look confused "really master dick, you never like to go out" he laughed and patted Alfred on the back "this time I'm very excited about it".

When dick got back to mount justice on Thursday he had to play cool so Connor wouldn't catch on to his charade. As he walked in and sat down He saw Connor sitting on the couch. Wally saw dick first and ran over to him "how you doing" wally ask dick he still looked a bit upset, he talked to wally though clenched teeth "good I guess". Robin caught Conner's eye "Connor hey are we still on for this weekend" Conner looked back at Robin with a sad face on "sorry Rob I have already made plans with somebody else since you never responded" Robin tried to give him a good disappointed face to play the part. Connor not knowing that he was the one he made plans with "ok" Robin said trying to sound a little upset "I guess I'll catch you another time" Superboy stood up and put his hand on dicks shoulder "yeah we can do it another time I promise" Superboy smiled and walked away dick kept the same look on his face until Superboy was out the room.

Robin sighed in relief "wow dude you play that off perfectly" wally said dick smiled "I know" he said "in order for this to work I have to continue to go on acting like Robin so that he doesn't figure out who I really am" wally was smiling at dick "so do you have something to say" wally said. Dick smiled back at Wally sarcastically and punched him in the stomach. Wally was pushed back by the punch and loss his breath "thanks bro you really are my best friend" robin said and kissed him on the cheek. Wally coughed "thanks next time show appreciation in a different way not one that breaks my ribs" Robin smiled and laughed a little, "Ok so" wally said "what are you going to wear, of course you have to wear something nice but at the same time you have to wear something you wouldn't wear." He looked at Wally "well Alfred and I just went shopping so I'll think of something probably" robin giggled "well I'm pretty sure you're going to like the outfit that I picked out for Superboy" wally smiled. Robin look confused "wait did you really have to pick out his outfit for our date", Wally laugh "yeah guy poor guy was so confused about what to wear I had to help him, don't worry he doesn't look like a dork but I have a feeling you will really love his outfit."

It finally Friday, it felt like the weekend had came so fast. Superboy text dick where they were going to meet up. Wally and dick were in the Wayne manor they had to be there before the day of the date. Robin tried on different outfits he looked at wally and said "I have to play this off so, I got to continue to be Richard Grayson, voice and all". Wally was creped out by the way he masked his voice "yeah guy that is creepy and it's like a whole different person" wally said with a sarcastic shudder. Robin laughed "yeah that's what I'm going for" Wally looked at Robin "make sure you bring me back some food", dick laughed "sure but you really should slow down on the eating," wally had just opened another bag of chips when Dick said that and he looked up "yeah when my metabolism slows down then I will." As he shoved some in his mouth. Robin rolled his eyes in disgust "what's going on, on these video games" Robin sat down next Wally "let's play"

The night finally came for Superboy and Robins date. Dick told every body he had leave and go to Gotham so Thursday night so he went home. This was mostly so Superboy wouldn't suspect anything he had to be in Gotham any way he kept reminding his self. Superboy got dressed at Mount justice and robin got dressed at his home he figured since Superboy live there he would have notice something suspicion. Robin was excited about the date. He had picked out his outfit perfectly. He had on a white collared shirt with the blue sweater vest that Alfred bought for him, he said it brought out his eyes. He also had on blue jeans that had the washed looked and blue and white sneakers with blue laces. He slicks his hair back as he normally did when he was undercover. He didn't want to look too overdressed but he didn't want to look too casual either so he did a mixture of both.

Superboy had said he wanted to take dick to carnival. He gave him an address and dick arrived an hour early. He waited, he played with his hair to make sure it stayed slick back and adjusted his clothes. He was nervous despite already knowing Superboy as a person he still was nervous because this is the first time him and Superboy had ever been alone really alone. Although he wasn't Robin he felt like he would have been better if he came as robin on the date but Connor didn't ask Robin to go on the date he as Dick Grayson which made Robin even more nervous. When It was finally time Superboy to arrive, he could hear a loud Veering sound from down the street and saw a boy on a red motorcycle. The boy on the motorcycle turn into the carnival and parked.

The boy had on washed out dark blue jeans with a scull belt. His T-shirt was black and green it was tight so it showed off his six pack he also had on a black leather jacket with the button on the collar. He had on black boots (not his normal combat boots) and a chain hanging out of his pocket with his wallet on it. Dick looked at the boy 'this can't be him this can't be; this is not how Conner Kent normally dresses'. The boy took off his helmet and it was Connor. His hair was naturally spiked from the helmet but it looked good like that. Robin stood there with his mouth open, and his face red. 'My God' he thought Superboy was always cute but cute in the traditional way in an innocent way, but tonight he was a stud he looked like one of those bad boys in the magazines. Dick began to look over his own out fit and got really nervous. Conner walked up to him "hey you, I hope you weren't waiting long" Connor said as he brushed his hair off his face. Robin's mouth was dry he was still stunned about how hot Connor looked. Dick swallowed his saliva. Connor put his face closer to dick "hey can you hear me" their eyes were so close their faces were so close if Dick moved his head at all their lips could probably touch. He blinked out of his daze "yeah I'm fine I didn't know you rode a motorcycle" Connor laughed "ha ha A friend told me I'd look much cooler if I rode a motorcycle here" dick smiled and blushed "well it defiantly did the trick you looked a lot cooler" he'd heard what he said and blushed even more Conner looked down at him "well you look nice" dick looked up and he was head to head with Conner.

He stared into Connors deep Blue eyes "well not as nice as you, I mean you're really hot" Robin stopped himself when he realizes what he said oh my god he was embarrassing himself why the hell would he say that. Connor moved his face away a kind of giggled. "I'm glad you like my outfit my friend said you might". Robin giggled nervously again yeah "I think your friend was right" knowing who his so called friend was. Conner and robin look at the carnival "so I've never been to one of these" Conner said. Dick was amazed "you've never been to carnival" Connor nodded his head "well then it's your lucky day I've been to many, lets go in here and Ill show you how much fun the carnival could be". He smiled and grab Connor Hand. Robin had planned to exploit this day is much being possible to spend as much as time at Connor possible. This was his moment to be with his crush without any interruptions without any teammates popping in on him or judgmental stairs. He was going to take the chance. Conner paid for the tickets. Robin smiled he really felt like he was on the date. "so what do you want to do first" Connor said "well first you have to try carnival food and then we ride rides and then we could just walk on the border", Connor laughed "slow down, I'll settle for food now" dick smiled "OK" he said.

Dick walked over to the cotton candy stand "hey have you ever had cotton candy before" he smiled at Connor. Connor looked at him confused 'I didn't know cotton came in the form of candy" dick laughed so loud "it's only called cotton candy because it feels like cotton it's not actually cotton" Conner felt embarrassed and put his head down he looked upset that he didn't know what it was. Dick put his hand on Conner's chest and smiled at him "here you can try it, two please one straw berry and one blue berry" he said to the man. The man handed him a blue one and the red one of course he knew that super boys favorite thing to eat was strawberry which is the reason why he got it strawberry flavor. The man handed them the candy "go ahead try it" Dick stared.

Connor stared down at The cotton candy suspiciously he looked over at Dick who is thoroughly enjoying the blueberry cotton candy he decides to take a bite. The first bite was delicious it melted in his mouth he was so surprised, that his face lit up. His eyes widen "it's good" he said as he took a bite again. Robin laughed and Superboy looked at him "what's so funny" he said dick laughed even harder "nothing your face when you ate the candy" Superboy looked at dick again "what was so funny about my face" he got close to him "it's just you look like a child is trying something for the first time" Connor raised his eyebrows "that's because I am trying it for the first time" dick laughed again "I know but still it's funny I think it's kind of cute" that made Conner blush he smiled at dick "I think you're cute as well" he looked down at Dick. Dick had a piece of cotton candy on his face. Conner took the cotton candy off of dicks face and put it in his mouth "you know, blueberries actually pretty good too" he smiled dick stopped laughing and blushed his heart was beating fast. He didn't know Superboy had that in him. "Well then I guess let's go enjoy the rides now" he smiled.

Conner and dick went on many rides, they went on the teacups which made Robin kind of sick, then they went on the Ferris wheel, where Robin spent time explaining to Superboy how the Ferris wheel worked 'he such a nerd' Superboy sighed 'like someone else I know' Superboy thought to himself. After the Ferris wheel they went to the merry-go-round, Superboy wanted to try it Robin stayed and watch Superboy ride it he looked like a big kid enjoying himself for the first time at carnival he was really quite adorable this made dick wish that the date would never end. They got more food. when Connor ate his corndog he said it was good as good as the cotton candy but his favorite thing was the blueberry cotton candy on dicks mouth.

Dick decided the carnival was the best place to go Conner was enjoying himself. Conner said the carnival was the prettiest place in the city. They walked around some more. Connor went to the ring toss and won dick a small Superman keychain which was kind of ironic. After riding several rides, they got ice cream and walked on the border where they talked for a bit. They ate ice cream, dick had vanilla while Connor had picked chocolate. They walked on the dock and talk "wow I never noticed how beautiful A lake could be at night" Conner said. Dick turned away he was red Conner looked so handsome in the moon light. "Hey why don't you tell me about yourself" Connor said "you don't want to know about me" Conner looked at dick and grabbed his hands.

He looked him in his eyes I really do" Conner stared him in the eyes dick sighed "well ok, I'll tell you, when I was young Gotham took my parents away from me ever since I was little I've had a bit of a dark disposition and a dark child hood" dick struggled to get the rest out "I, always tried my best to be good at everything that I did because I feel like that's what my parents want, I put on this persona but its not really me trust me if you got to know me you wouldn't like me" dick wanted to get that part out of the way as quickly as possible knew he was telling the truth he didn't want Conner to know anything more. Connor put his head down he sensed he had made dick sad. Dick stare out at the water. Conner looked down at his ice cream "hey Dick" Dick turn around and ice cream went straight in his face." Conner laughed out loud "How is this funny you made a mess its all on my face" Dick crossed his arms. He saw Conner laughing and begin to laugh too "ha ha I couldn't help" Conner said. Dick looked at his ice cream "hey Conner" he turned and dick put ice cream on his nose they laughed and then they continue to ride rides and eat food until It was 9 o'clock. Dick was happy he could tell Conner was too. They were held hands all night. "Connor I had a great time today"

Connor looked down at dicks hands "me too I wish It didn't have to end". Conner and dick sat in silence. Connor smiled "hey this doesn't have to be" he said. dick looked at Connor confused "what do you mean", Connor grabbed dicks hands tighter and pulled him to the motorcycle "have you ever rode a motorcycle before" dick new he had already ridden one. He was a superhero, it was required on some missions and with Batman even on team missions but of course he wasn't Robin he was dick Grayson and techinally

'dick" never rode one so he had to act the part. "I've never rode a motorcycle before". Connor looked "ok how about you ride with me I want to show you something" he handed Dick the helmet and pulled him close "here come sit right here" Connor said. He put Robin on the front of the bike and got behind him "what are we doing" Dick said to Connor. Conner took both dicks hands and put them on the handles "I'm going to show you how to ride a motorcycle" Connor said. Connor put the helmet on dick and grabbed his hands that was on the steering handles "ok we're going to go kind of fast so hold on" he started the bike and then drove off. Dick could feel Conner behind him. Conner felt so warm.

They were going so fast "ok" Conner said "when we turn left lean your body in" dick felt the rush "OK" Dick said pushing himself in as they turn "on the next turn lean the opposite way" Conner said this was like the movies "that's good" Conner yelled. Dick felt so much smaller compared to Conner on this bike where their body's pressed against one another.

'I have to do it on the next turn down' he thought to himself "Conner I don't think this is safe" Conner pressed tight on dicks hands and moved his body closer. "I'm here you're safe with me I'm am super boy after all I'm indestructible or at least you make me feel that way" Dick was glad he had a helmet on because his face was bright red. They drove for a little while until they got to the spot by the beach. It was beautiful beach hill. Dick got off the bike and took off his helmet. He looked around it was beautiful and the Sand looked like it was pink. The moon was so big. Connor got off the bike and put the helmet on the seat. He turned around and looked at Dick "what is this place it's beautiful". There was a smile on Conner's face he got closer to Dick "yeah you are" Dick turn back around to face the moon "you know" dick said "when you say stuff like that it makes me blush and I get nervous around you".

Conner stood behind Dick and put his arms around him. Superboy laid his head on Robin head. "you know" Connor said breathing Dick could feel Conner's sigh and he began to get nervous. "I haven't enjoyed myself in a while, thanks for today" Dick looked up at the moon he felt Conner's arms tighten around him "thank you for asking me, if you didn't come to my school we would've never got to see each other" Superboy rubbed robins head "yeah I'm kind of glad I showed up" Superboy looked up "do you like the view this was one of the first views I saw I love it" dick got out of Conner's arms. He walked further from Connor "I love it I've had such a great time tonight but-" dick sat down "I don't get to have this much fun in my life" dick said. Dick sat down and Conner sat down behind him.

Dick leaned on Conner. robin looked up once more "I hope we aren't moving to fast". He stayed there. Conner put his hand around dick and pulled dick closer into his lap and he sat there and held him time passed and they sat warm together. They didn't notice the time but it was really late "so sad I have to go" dick said Conner squeezed tighter. "I want to stay like this all night" Conner said. Dick received a text message he stood up and looked at it "I have to go" dick stood up and got his phone and called Alfred. "At least let me take you back to your house" Conner said. "no it's ok I have somebody getting me" he waited for a moment "they said they'll be here in 30" Conner held Dick until Alfred arrived within the hour. he didn't get out the car, that was dicks instructions not to give away his identity. When dick and Conner walked up to the car it felt like a sad moment in a movie. Dick thought it felt like a goodbye from a novel "well I'll see you later I guess" Conner put his head down "yes see you later". Conner turned around 'I should have kissed him' he thought to himself.

Dick was just about to get in the car when he turned around "Connor!" he yelled he took off, when was he going to get this chance again he had to take it. Connor turned around and Dick jumped into his arms. He raped his arms around Conner's shoulders and rubbed his hand in his hair griping it. Their lips met so suddenly. Conner felt dicks lips they were soft. dick gave him a kiss it was a long meaningful and full of emotion. Every moment he wanted to express him self to Conner, every time Conner made him laugh, every time he wanted to kiss Conner was poured into this kiss. He ruffled his hands through his hair "thank you" dick whispered. Conner put him down and dick got into the car. "Alfred" Dick said he sighed he looked back at Connor through the window who was jumping "have you ever been in love" Alfred looked at dick "No master dick, I can't say that I have" looked at the moon through the window "it's wonderful". Connor got on his bike and put on his helmet it still smelled like dicks sent. "I'm so happy" he yelled to the world on the way back to mount justice. He came in and went straight to his room and lay down in his bed he smiled. "Dick" he said as he let himself slowly slip into sleeped


	3. Chapter 3

The day after

The next morning Robin came in to mount justice humming. He was in an excellent mood after all he kissed Superboy last night. He saw Wally sitting on the couch and sat down next to him. Wally looked at robin who seem to be glowing, "you must of had a good night" Wally said smiling. "Man you have no idea" Robin said "Superboy and I went to the carnival, and we ate tons of food, we drove on a his motorcycle which wasn't new for me by the way excellent idea, but we drove to the ocean and we spent almost the whole night together" robin said, "it was really romantic" he smiled and blushed. "I ,even kissed him at the end of It" robin looked like a school girl. Wally's mouth hung open "you really took advantage of it huh?" wally said. "Yep and by the way wally, I did really like his outfit", Wally smiled "the motorcycle put his look together" robin said "I take it you were going for bad boy". Robin was so content he had went on a date with his crush that he's had for a long time.

Wally smile and Pat Robin on the head he was so happy for his best friend "that's all great" , but Wally's smile faded he new he would have to give some bad news sooner or later "but now you got to act like it never happened". Robins smiled faded as well, Wally felt bad for bringing it up but it had to be said. Robin put his face in his hands and flashback to reality. "you're right Wally" Robin explained "to Connor, Robin and him never went on a date it was dick, uhg this is frustrating" that sort of ruined robins good mood. He put his head down. Wally saw that his friend was sad about this situation "hey it's OK, if its like this you can still see him as dick, just when you're here as Robin you can't say anything ,which is not necessarily a bad thing, it keeps you safe and Batman will never know". Robin smiled "yeah your right Wally there's nothing I can do" robin loved his friend Wally, always the optimist.

Superboy came into the kitchen followed by Megan. "Superboy you stayed out so late last night why can't you tell me where you were?" Megan looked as if she was arguing. Superboy smile and got him some water out of the fridge. "that's my business" Superboy said as he sipped his water. Megan touched his arm and Robin felt a twinge of jealousy. Super boy smiled at Megan "it's OK" he patted her on the head "I won't stay out that late again with thought telling you " Megan look at him you with her puppy face "promise" she said. He rolled his eyes and smiled "I promise" he turned his attention to Robin. Who was sitting on the couch watching "hey Robin" he said with a smile on his face "hey Wally thanks by the way". Wally looked at Robin and looked at him "It was no problem anything for friend" Superboy smiled. Wally could get use to Conner being nicer to him "well I'm gonna go to the gym" Conner said. Megan looked at Conner and replied " shall I should join you" as he began to walked away Super boy look back "if you like" and then he walked away down the hall. Robin face was full of jealousy, Wally could read exactly what his best friend was thinking "dude", Wally said "ha ha you're doing that whole face thing again". Robin looked really confused "what face thing?" he said. Wally laughed "I can tell what you're thinking, your face looks like a jealous school girl" Robin fixed his expression "me ,jealous, of Megan, are you kidding me I'm not jealous of her" Wally laughed and patted him.

"I would understand your jealousy she's a girl after all and she's beautiful and she seems to have more of a chance with him then you do as Robin anyway" wally continued "and they have the fact they are both aliens in common" robin gave wally a stare that could rival batman. Wally looked "ill shut up" he said some what scared. Robin softened his face "you're right" he always was jealous of Megan, she could always show her feelings so easily, why he was stuck being the side man. "Well then" robin sighed "if I can't separate them as Robin Ill just have to do it as dick" Wally putt his face in his hand and smiled as he looked at his face "dude you're doing it again", Robin look back at Wally "what?" wally laughed, "You get this scary face on when you have an idea and that creepy laugh you do right before you disappear" Robin stood up "excuse me Wally I have to plan me and Superboys next meeting" Dick walked away. Wally rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands again "man what did I get myself into, I started something vicious, (sigh) oh well", he took a bite of a sandwich "this is good".

Back in Robin's room, Dick used his phone, that he used his normal life, to text Superboy " _hey_ " the text said " _I had a really great night we should do it again how about we go out this Friday"._ he sat in his room and waited for Superboy to respond it would take him at least an hour to finish it up in the gym not that robin monitored him.

In the gym

When robin sent the text, Superboy looked at his phone and smiled. "He wants to hang out again on Friday" he told Megan. "Will you go out with him?" Megan asked curiously. "I don't know Megan, I really like him, I want to go, I had such a good time" Megan sighed and smiled "but?" she looked at him and rolled her eyes "look Conner if u don't go for it u could regret it." Superboy Smiled "you know what I have been thinking, I still have feelings for Robin, I really like him and I know that's not going anywhere but, he doesn't get the subtle hints I give him, what if he starts to I don't want to use dick as his substitute" Megan thought to herself for a bit "Oh hello Megan" she surprised Superboy with the smack on the For head.

"Maybe u need to ask him if it is ok for u to go on a date with someone else's" Superboy thought about it. It sounded like a good idea "yeah maybe if I tell him he'll get jealous and tell me he likes me" Superboy hugged Megan "thanks Megan" he said he walked out of the gym. Wally came in shortly after he had left him. "hey Megan", he said Megan flew over to him "oh Wally I have some great news" Wally stared at Megan. "What news" Megan jesters Wally to come closer "you see Wally, Superboy has found somebody that he really likes, he's not a hero he's a regular boy". Wally laughed "I already knew that". Megan didn't remember telling him any thing. "what do you mean?" she looked at him confused "Megan you might want to sit down for this".

Wally told her about how dick was really Robin and how it was his idea to get Robin and Superboy to date when he was his secret identity. "oh what a brilliant idea" she said to Wally and gave him a hug. "oh but there's just one problem with that" Megan whispered he looked at her confused. "what's wrong" Wally lifted his eyebrow's. She looked at the door "he's going to ask Robin how he feels about him dating somebody different than him" Wally patted Megan "that doesn't matter too much, Robin will probably most likely play it off so that he asks Dick out again, our jobs are just to make sure that they get to the point that they need to get to?" as wally and Megan try to concoct a plan Artemis walked in. "What are you talking about?" Artemis said "who gets to what point?". Wally and Megan smile back-and-forth at each other "Artemis you're going to want to sit down for this" Megan said it this time.

Superboy was already on his way to Robins room. Robin was on the computer waiting for a text back from Superboy when he heard his door open. It was Superboy the irony he could just laughed at himself. He hid his phone. "come in, what do you want" he wanted to say 'I just texted but well you know'. Superboy looked at him and sat down on his bed. "Um Robin, I have a question to ask you" Robin try not to blush superboy was in his bedroom. "what's your question" robin smiled Superboy scratch his head "well you see I just met someone that I" Superboy got nervous. "I met this person and I really like them, I even went out on a date with them" he gave Superboy a surprised look. Robin knew what was Superboys problem but he had to play a part, although he was surprise he was telling him about it. "I came to ask how you feel about that" Superboy said Honestly, it would matter if robin wasn't the one he was asking out. Robin looked at him and stood up "how I feel, what does it matter what I feel" Robin said. He was a good actor. He played the part perfectly.

Superboy sighed "Its just I wanted to know if it bothered, you know, you at all" he sounded mad now. Robin wanted to commend super boy for what he tried to do "you can date who ever you want its not like were together" robin smiled.

superboy clenched his hands "OK then I guess I'll just date whoever I want" Robin looked at him "look super boy whatever you may be thinking about you and I, Batman has already stated how he feels about us and I intend to follow his rules so yes go ahead and date anyone you want you don't have to feel tied down". Superboy looked really angry now more than he did "whatever" he said with a frustrated look he rolled his eyes. Robin grabbed his shoulder "did I say something wrong" Superboy turn back around and walk to the door. he stopped "you said enough" Robin knew that he hurt Superboy a little bit, but that was the only way that he could make sure that he could still continue to see Superboy as Richard Grayson. Superboy walked out of the room and took phone out of his pocket and texted robin " _sure I'll see you this Friday_ " Robin got the text the plan was a success.

Dick knew what Superboy was angry about but this was going to give him the extra push that he needed to ask his other persona out again. Superboy stop down the hallway, where he found Megan, Artemis and Wally in one spot. They all surrounded him "so" Wally said "how did it go" Superboy stared at all of his friends "he said he doesn't mind if I date" they all looked at each other. "See Megan I told you he doesn't care" all three of them looked at each other. They all new the plan but still they felt bad for Superboy. "Well then what do you plan on doing" Megan asked. Superboy looked at them "I'm going to go back out with the other person, already told him I was on for Friday" Superboy clenched his fist tighter the thought that robin didn't care about him made him angry "now if you'll excuse me I'm a go punch something". they all moved out of Superboy's way they didn't want to be the thing he punched. Artemis looked at Megan and Wally "guys this time let me handle this". Wally and Megan both looked at Artemis confused "what do you mean let you handled things". Artemis laughed and looked at the two "you guys are younger than me, a lot younger than me so you're not going to understand" wally looked mad, "what's that got to do with anything." Artemis smirked at Wally "well Megan you're just not accustomed to earth yet and wally here's an idiot, they already like each other right" Megan and wally nodded "now we have to get them to physically and intimately like each other you know to create a stronger bond". Both wally and Megan looked back-and-forth at each "so pre-tell", Megan said looking very skeptical, "how do we get them to physically like each other?" Artemis smiled and said "leave that part to me."

Aqua lad just happend to be walking down the hall and saw a congregation of his friends, "what are you all up to" he said in a suspicious tone. The three jumped and turned around they all smiled at each other "your gonna want to sit down for this" it was Artemis turn this time. They explained what was going on between Superboy and robin then they explained their plan to Kalder. It was a lot for aqua lad to take in "so your telling me rob-,or um dick is pretending to be someone else just to date Conner and you are all in on it" they all looked back and forth at one another "so will you help us" Megan asked. Aqua lad laughed he wanted to stop their childish sceems but, his friends had to learn not to tamper in others affairs "no" he said sighing "but I will try to stay out of your way just, don't get in any trouble" he walked off. Artemis looked at her two team mates "Ok" she said confidently "now to set the plan into action, wally and Megan you handle robin and ill go deal with Superboy." they all broke off and went their separate ways.

When Artemis arrived at Superboys room she saw a desk that looked like it was broken in half 'wow he wasn't kidding he really did punch something' she thought to herself. She walked in and saw Superboy. He was going through his clothes to see what he was going to wear for his date on Friday. "hey superboy" Artemis said "oh hey" Artemis sat down "so what are you doing" Artemis smiled "I'm trying to find something to wear to" superboy didn't have a lot of clothes option, on his last date wally took him shopping for cloths. "I don't even know what I'm gonna do or where were going to go". Artemis looked at him "you have a lot time to figure it out" Artemis put her hand on his head "look big guy you got to take him out of his comfort zone what type of person is he" she already knew she went to school with him for god sake's but she had to play the part too. It turned out she was a better actor than robin. Superboy looked at her "he's really cute and small and he's kind a clean-cut and goes to private school, he has that rich kid look to him". Artemis thought to herself for a moment and stepped away. she put her hand on her chin "boy he sounds like he could be rob-" superboy tilled his head "UH, nevermind" that was close "let me think, if we were going to take him out of his comfort zone we have to take him somewhere he's not use to" Superboy put his eyebrows together "what do you mean" Artemis look at Superboy "leave the planning to me just make sure you tell him to wear something cool" superboy never knew how nice his team could be. Artemis laughed evilly to he self 'oh you so going out of your comfort zone robin'.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole team was excited for Superboy and Robins date after all they were the ones who planned it. Robin and superboy weren't as excited as everybody else. Robin didn't know what he would wear that wouldn't give away his identity, and Superboy was a bit skeptical about what Artemis had picked as a date. She had told him to go outside of dicks comfort zone but, he had no idea he would go out of his as well. Artemis had picked out his clothes and gave him a list of things that he needed for the date. She set up the date for them to go to a club called toxic. Artemis said that they would get in without being carted and that she would handled everything. she had picked out an outfit for him that was perfect for the occasion. His outfit had black pants and black boots with a tight red shirt and his leather jacket. she told him to leave his hair the way that it was because it was perfect naturally spiked.

Wally and Megan handled dicks side of the date. "Wally you told everybody who I was it was suppose to be a me and you secret" wally rubbed his head "look Megan and Artemis want to help, and besides, it will be nice to have some one on both ends". Robin really thought about it Wally was right it be easier to hide his identity with help, damn wally was two for two on the brilliant idea chart. "ok" robin sighed "what do you have in mind". Megan picked out his outfit for the date. Her clothing choice made him wonder what kind of date this would be. Wally told him where he should meet Superboy. He took him to a place where he could get ready without suspicion. Wally took dick back to his friends house so that Connor wouldn't arrive at the Wayne Manor. Wally had followed him to make sure that he got to the spot that they wanted him in. he looked at his outfit "Wally, you don't you think it's a bit too much?" dick had on tight black pants with boots. The pants had two straps belts around the hips. Their was a chain around his waist. He had on a tight green sleeveless shirt that showed his belly with a black choker with buttons and a bracelet. Wally did his hair his bangs were jelled down making his bangs curl at the end to give his hair the wet look.

Wally looked at Dick and smiled "you look perfect you definitely don't look like Robin and then you defiantly don't look like preppy little Dick Grayson". robin walked over and punched Wally on the arm "ouch" Wally grabbed his arm and said "I never noticed how feminine you look your so small" robin blushed "ok I'm gonna change" robin said wally stopped him" look as long as he likes what you have on you'll be Ok let's go" Artemis and Megan saw Connor out the door and wished him good luck. "you know" said Artemis "we should go and spy on them" Megan looked Artemis "what do you have in mind?" she said with a confused face Artemis grabbed her "come on I have an idea but make sure you call Wally" Megan nodded. Superboy got on his motorcycle and met Dick at the rendezvous point where he saw Dick standing outside. He was took back by the boy wonder's new look. He was cute and small and the pants that he had on really made his butt look good. Superboy had a hard time keeping the blood from rushing to other places.

When Connor arrived dick, felt the same way but then again Connor always look good. there was something new about his look tonight though, it had a hint of danger. He knew that Artemis had to plan this one out. "Hey Connor" Dick smiled at him. Superboy felt like he couldn't speak. "So where are we going tonight". Superboy smiled so big it gave robin butterfly's "we're going to hot spot that my friend told me about" he handed dick the helmet "come on get on" dick looked at him and put on the helmet "you know" said dick "I'll never get used to motorcycles" Conner laughed "well it's a good thing you don't have to". They drove off, what they didn't know is that their friends were packed in the car behind them. "Turn on some tunes" Wally said as he tried to reach for the radio. Artemis smacked him "No you know this is a pursuit mission not one for fun" Megan giggled "this is exciting" she said.

They arrive to the club toxic. Connor got off the bike "here let me help you" Conner picked up dick by his waist and set him down. "wow strong guy I could've got off on my own" dick said trying to be as cute as possible. superboy looked at him "thank you" he rubbed his head and blushed. Dick looked at the club "so a club, you know I'm only 16?" Dick new for sure this was Artemis she defiantly new this was out of his comfort zone. Robin sometimes admire how clever she was. Connor smiled at him "Don't worry we'll get in" they walked up to the bouncer. Superboy gave him Artemis's name and the bouncer he let them in immediately. They walked in and loud rave music was playing. The club beat so loud there were women in tight clothes dancing on the dance floor grinding with men. There were drinks everywhere and the air inside to The club was hot honestly it was intoxicating. Dick said to Connor "Do you normally come to places like this" Connor said "no this is my first time but my friend said this is the best place to come and bring someone your dating" Dick looked a little bit surprise "so were dating now" he said. Connor smiled at him "yeah I suppose we are". Robin blushed so hard. Superboy acknowledge they were dating.

They made their way through the crowd of dancing people grinding against each other. They found a couch to sit on. On the other side of the club Artemis, Wally and Megan blended in with all the people at the tables across from them. They all looked at the boys who were talking and laughing "why hasn't Conner made a move yet" Megan said "be patient" Artemis jester to her. Wally looked "these two are a lot of work". Wally looked over at Artemis in her tight red dress and her hair in a braid she look like an assassin. Megan wore a little pink outfit that showed her belly no doubt it was Artemis's idea. Wally had an a black t-shirt and jeans pants. He smirked at Artemis "so Artemis do you come here often" Artemis smiled at him and said "no not always, only when I feel toxic". She said laughing. Being the sports masters daughter had some perks. Wally smiled "cute that's so clever" he laughed at her pun, Megan laughed as well, although she didn't know what they were talking about, she laughed for the heck of it. "OK we got to get them to the point where they want to dance with each other" Wally looked at Artemis "and how are we going to do that both the boys are to shy, even for dancing" he said. Artemis gave an evil stare. "watch this" she signaled over one of the waiters who was her friend and whispered in his ear he smiled "the two boys over there" he said "yeah those two" he smiled "anything for you emerald" he said then walked away. Wally was even more confused now "emerald?" he asked "yeah" Artemis said "its a little code name I cant very well tell everybody my name" wally smiled at her "it amazes me how clever you are" Artemis tried to hide her blush from him.

The whole team was excited for Superboy and Robins date after all they were the ones who planned it. Robin and superboy weren't as excited as everybody else. Robin didn't know what he would wear that wouldn't give away his identity, and Superboy was a bit skeptical about what Artemis had picked as a date. She had told him to go outside of dicks comfort zone but, he had no idea he would go out of his as well. Artemis had picked out his clothes and gave him a list of things that he needed for the date. She set up the date for them to go to a club called toxic. Artemis said that they would get in without being carted and that she would handled everything. she had picked out an outfit for him that was perfect for the occasion. His outfit had black pants and black boots with a tight red shirt and his leather jacket. she told him to leave his hair the way that it was because it was perfect naturally spiked.

Wally and Megan handled dicks side of the date. "Wally you told everybody who I was it was suppose to be a me and you secret" wally rubbed his head "look Megan and Artemis want to help, and besides, it will be nice to have some one on both ends". Robin really thought about it Wally was right it be easier to hide his identity with help, damn wally was two for two on the brilliant idea chart. "ok" robin sighed "what do you have in mind". Megan picked out his outfit for the date. Her clothing choice made him wonder what kind of date this would be. Wally told him where he should meet Superboy. He took him to a place where he could get ready without suspicion. Wally took dick back to his friends house so that Connor wouldn't arrive at the Wayne Manor. Wally had followed him to make sure that he got to the spot that they wanted him in. he looked at his outfit "Wally, you don't you think it's a bit too much?" dick had on tight black pants with boots. The pants had two straps belts around the hips. Their was a chain around his waist. He had on a tight green sleeveless shirt that showed his belly with a black choker with buttons and a bracelet. Wally did his hair his bangs were jelled down making his bangs curl at the end to give his hair the wet look.

Wally looked at Dick and smiled "you look perfect you definitely don't look like Robin and then you defiantly don't look like preppy little Dick Grayson". robin walked over and punched Wally on the arm "ouch" Wally grabbed his arm and said "I never noticed how feminine you look your so small" robin blushed "ok I'm gonna change" robin said wally stopped him" look as long as he likes what you have on you'll be Ok let's go" Artemis and Megan saw Connor out the door and wished him good luck. "you know" said Artemis "we should go and spy on them" Megan looked Artemis "what do you have in mind?" she said with a confused face Artemis grabbed her "come on I have an idea but make sure you call Wally" Megan nodded. Superboy got on his motorcycle and met Dick at the rendezvous point where he saw Dick standing outside. He was took back by the boy wonder's new look. He was cute and small and the pants that he had on really made his butt look good. Superboy had a hard time keeping the blood from rushing to other places.

When Connor arrived dick, felt the same way but then again Connor always look good. there was something new about his look tonight though, it had a hint of danger. He knew that Artemis had to plan this one out. "Hey Connor" Dick smiled at him. Superboy felt like he couldn't speak. "So where are we going tonight". Superboy smiled so big it gave robin butterfly's "we're going to hot spot that my friend told me about" he handed dick the helmet "come on get on" dick looked at him and put on the helmet "you know" said dick "I'll never get used to motorcycles" Conner laughed "well it's a good thing you don't have to". They drove off, what they didn't know is that their friends were packed in the car behind them. "Turn on some tunes" Wally said as he tried to reach for the radio. Artemis smacked him "No you know this is a pursuit mission not one for fun" Megan giggled "this is exciting" she said.

They arrive to the club toxic. Connor got off the bike "here let me help you" Conner picked up dick by his waist and set him down. "wow strong guy I could've got off on my own" dick said trying to be as cute as possible. superboy looked at him "thank you" he rubbed his head and blushed. Dick looked at the club "so a club, you know I'm only 16?" Dick new for sure this was Artemis she defiantly new this was out of his comfort zone. Robin sometimes admire how clever she was. Connor smiled at him "Don't worry we'll get in" they walked up to the bouncer. Superboy gave him Artemis's name and the bouncer he let them in immediately. They walked in and loud rave music was playing. The club beat so loud there were women in tight clothes dancing on the dance floor grinding with men. There were drinks everywhere and the air inside to The club was hot honestly it was intoxicating. Dick said to Connor "Do you normally come to places like this" Connor said "no this is my first time but my friend said this is the best place to come and bring someone your dating" Dick looked a little bit surprise "so were dating now" he said. Connor smiled at him "yeah I suppose we are". Robin blushed so hard. Superboy acknowledge they were dating.

They made their way through the crowd of dancing people grinding against each other. They found a couch to sit on. On the other side of the club Artemis, Wally and Megan blended in with all the people at the tables across from them. They all looked at the boys who were talking and laughing "why hasn't Conner made a move yet" Megan said "be patient" Artemis jester to her. Wally looked "these two are a lot of work". Wally looked over at Artemis in her tight red dress and her hair in a braid she look like an assassin. Megan wore a little pink outfit that showed her belly no doubt it was Artemis's idea. Wally had an a black t-shirt and jeans pants. He smirked at Artemis "so Artemis do you come here often" Artemis smiled at him and said "no not always, only when I feel toxic". She said laughing. Being the sports masters daughter had some perks. Wally smiled "cute that's so clever" he laughed at her pun, Megan laughed as well, although she didn't know what they were talking about, she laughed for the heck of it. "OK we got to get them to the point where they want to dance with each other" Wally looked at Artemis "and how are we going to do that both the boys are to shy, even for dancing" he said. Artemis gave an evil stare. "watch this" she signaled over one of the waiters who was her friend and whispered in his ear he smiled "the two boys over there" he said "yeah those two" he smiled "anything for you emerald" he said then walked away. Wally was even more confused now "emerald?" he asked "yeah" Artemis said "its a little code name I cant very well tell everybody my name" wally smiled at her "it amazes me how clever you are" Artemis tried to hide her blush from him.

Wally looked at the waiter again then looked at Artemis "what did you do, what did you say to him?" he said. "I know Robins under age and can't drink so I'm decided to take it upon myself to buy the drinks" Megan and wally looked at her with an open mouth "wait you're going to make them drink?" Megan said. "Is that such a good idea?" Artemis looked at them sarcastically "come on goody goody, we have to pushed them to each other physically remember and what better to physically push somebody to each other then loud techno music grinding and drinks" Wally looked to her confuse "but remember kryptonians are not affected by alcohol" Megan looked at Wally "how do you know that Wally" both girls wondered. Wally laughed nervously "I do my research" both girls squinted their eyes suspiciously "and I sort of spied in on Connors conversation with superman" Megan laughed. Artemis gave wally a smile and got closer to him. "its ok wally your not the only one good at spying" she smiled bigger "I took that into account and had our friend Zatanna make something a little strong for Kryptonians that will affect them." she looked at Conner "she calls it red kryptonite, Lex Luther made it she grabbed me a little bit of her father's stash " Wally looked at her "Isn't that dangerous doesn't the red kryptonite drug kryptonians?" Artemis laugh "not in the right amount ,all it does is unlock their inhabitations so, I had the waiter put just enough to last at least four hours and that way super boys will let all his true feelings out" .

Megan gasped "oh I under stand" she surprised wally. He didn't know what the girls were talking about Artemis explained it in detail "Superboy will drink his drink and start to feel the effects of the red kryptonite and with Robin buzzed by alcohol they'll start to open up to each other" Wally suddenly got it "because a drunk mind always speaks sober." Wally looked at her in amazement " you are really brilliant sometimes" wally said. She looked back at him "sometimes" she said and giggled Wally looked at her his face pink from the look that she gave him. "let's see what it does".

Over on the other side of the club superboy and Robin were talking "so this is new for me, I've never been to the club scene" Superboy looked at him "yeah this is my first time too" Robin smiled. "at least I don't feel as awkward, but you look like the club scene type of guy" superboy gave Robin a awkward smile "yeah no far from it actually" Robin looked at Connor "well I like you anyway" he smiled at him. The waiter walked over with four drinks. "Hello I have drinks for you" Robin looked at the person confuse "oh no I don't drink" he said. The only time he's ever had a drink was champagne at Bruce Wayne's party "please the person who bought them insists that you have them" Superboy looked at Robin and he looked back "who bought these for us" the waiter smiled "some one named the emerald archer" super boy and robin new that had to be Artemis. 'your going all out Artemis' dick thought to himself 'she's clever ill give her that' superboy looked at robin concern "you don't have to drink it" he said. robin looked at him and gave him a smirk "hey we're out for the night why not and beside I'm in the mood for danger" superboy smiled dick reminded him so much of robin sometimes. "looks like well take it, what do you have" the waiter took the four drinks off the trey.

There was four drinks. Their were two shot and two big glasses. The shot were green with leafs in them and the glasses consist of a red drink with strawberry's. The waiter set down the shots "this drink is called poison ivy and a courtesy of Miss Ivy herself" dick thought it was kind of ironic drinking a drink named after one of his arch nemesis. "and the tall drink" Superboy said "this one is called flame passion it a drink made to unlock many things such as pleasure, pain and passion" Superboy looked at Robin "are you sure you want to drink these" Robin looked at the drink, he couldn't back down now he didn't want superboy to think that he was some preppy what rich kid.

Dick took the glass and swallowed it. It burned his throat but it tasted good. Robin looked at superboy and smiled "we only live once" he began to drink the other drink. Superboy did the same thing he chugged down the poison ivy he didn't think that it would have any affect on him because he was kryptonians. Both boys talked for a little while drinking there flame passions, suddenly dick start to feel light headed ,it felt like all his inhibitions were gone he felt great. the music pounded making robin move his head. Superboy stared at him "this is great isn't it" he smiled. Superboy, whose head was now light "yeah this is kind of strange I've never felt this feeling before" robin laughed "I guess that's the effect of the drinks" Dick said. The music began to beat harder. Dick yelled to superboy "How about we dance" dick looked up at Superboy with seductive eyes. Super boy gave robin a smile he'd never scene before "ok let's go" dick grab Connor's hand and pulled him on the dance floor.

The techno beats were loud in there ears. they could feel the music flowing through robin began swaying his hips in a hypnotic way. Superboy started dancing as well but his eyes stayed on robin. They boy wonder was dancing in such a seductive way it got super boy's blood flowing. He looked at Dicks small waist his skin was showing. "Connor come here" robin grabbed Conner's four arms. Connor started to feel the red passion in his veins. The red kryptonite stared to take effect as robin got closer to him. Dick turned around and started grinding on Connor swaying his hips to the beat , it felt like his inhibitions were really gone. Connor began the follow the beat of robins hips. His hand touch the bare skin of dicks waist. He felt his fingers burn. He could smell the scent in his hair and feel robin rubbing against him. He felt his blood began to boil and the red kryptonite began to kick in and his eyes glowed red for a moment and his forceful nature took over and grab Dick by the hips and begin to move with him the grind against each other they began to move with the crowd. Their bodies were heating to the point were they both felt the lust between them. The drinks worked they both felt their selves let go of what was holding them back. Dick felt the mixture set in everything was a blur he closed his eyes and let his body take over. Dick put his hands in Connor's hair and wrapped his arms around Connor's neck. He could feel superboys breathing this made hi begin to move more viciously. Connor grabbed dicks thighs and begin to sway with them when they. got to the point where the heat was too much they broke free. Dick turned around and begin stared at Conner his hands stayed in Conner's hair. their body's were close they were breathing heavily now. Dick stare into Conner's eyes they were glossed with something primal.

Dick felt Conner's arm rap around his waist his hand grabbed dick chin he tilted his head. Conner leaned down to kiss him. This kiss wasn't like their fist one. Superboy devoured his lips, he press his lips against robins. Conner felt the intimacy heighten. Robin tried to break away from this kiss that made his body shiver but superboy wouldn't let that happen. He moved his hand down the boy wonders waist to his butt superboy grasped it and robin in haled sharply superboy put his tong in robins mouth deepening the kiss. robins mouth taste like strawberry's superboy enjoyed the taste he wanted more he raped his hand in robins hair tightening the grip so he wouldn't get away. Robins body was so hot he never new how dominate superboy could be he thought he was too shy. Robin began to get aroused and he wasn't the only one robin felt a bulge in superboys pants 'I want him so bad" robin thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Superboy chest was heavy as he inhaled robin scent, he smelled like strawberry's it made super boy want to devour him were he stood. Robin felt Superboy lust it was emanating off of him. Superboy wanted more of dick he stops the kiss and looked at robin putting his lips only slightly on his. He whispered "there are so many things id like to do to you" robin couldn't help but to try to kiss him again super boy griped his hair tighter and stopped him from moving forward. Conner put his thumb on the cupids bow of dick lips and stared him in the eyes "this place isn't sufficient enough" these four words made dick pull Superboy close to him he didn't say anything he stared into Conner's blue eyes robin licked the bottom of Superboy lips Superboy gave robin a smirk "Let's get out of here" Dick looked at Conner "I agree" he said. They walked out the club. The team didn't see them leave, at this time they were having their own fun. Megan was surrounded by a group of boys offering her drinks. Wally and Artemis we're having a long conversation neither one saw Superboy and Robin leave the club.

Robin got outside the air felt good on his face it was cool and crisp it was better than the hot sweaty club. He walked over to the motorcycle. He turned around "hey con-" he felt himself go up against the bike and Superboy grabbed his waist nearly knocking the air out of him. He felt Superboy lips once again devour his lips finally super boy broke the kiss "that's the most fun I've had ever" Superboy said. Dick wrapped his arms around Superboy "me to" He laughed Superboy bent down again and kissed dick. This kiss was even more heated than the kiss they just had in the club. Robin bit Conner's lip forcing him to open his mouth. Robin took the opening as a welcome invite to taste Superboy. their tongues were locked in a battle of will. Conner could feel dicks body pressing against him. Conner moved to dicks neck the shocked caused robin to arch his back and grab Superboy hair. Conner continued to kiss dicks neck. Conner picked up the boy wonder placing him on the bike he took robins legs and raped them around him. Pulling the smaller boy in. Connor's hands resting on dicks bottom. the bike nearly fell over.

they broke the is apart dick look up at Connor "you know" he said "I'm more flexible than this" Conner smiled at him biting his lower lip. That was all Conner needed to hear. "Well then you have to show me" dick put his hands through Connor's hair kissing him more and more "come on" Superboy said "let's get out of here I know we can go" Superboy and robin got on the bike. Robin didn't put on a helmet this time he wanted to feel The wind it felt so good through his hair it was like all his senses were heighten. Dick was warm pressed against Superboy body he put his head in Dick neck and kissed him dick told Superboy "be patient". They drove for a bit until they got to a huge house.

It was an ocean front with palm trees. Superboy parked the bike and helped Robin off he stumbles into Superboy arms. Superboy moved the plant that was in on the side of the door and got a key. He opens the door dick walked in. "hey are we breaking in entering" he giggled at the Superboy. Conner look back him "no this is a friend's place", Robin didn't know that Superboy had Friends especially rich ones. "Is it a girl friend " he sounded jealous Superboy giggled "No." dick stepped in "this is cute but not as big as my house" Conner looked at him. "tsk, whatever" he said watching dicks hips sway back-and-forth. He gazed at dick with hungry eyes. Dick turned around "so who's house is this" he gave Superboy a sarcastic look. Superboy looked at robin "that doesn't really matter" as they walked further into the house. He ran his hands across a table. "no I suppose it doesn't matter does it" dick set on the table and curled his finger in a come here motion egging Superboy walk over to dick. He got between Rob and thighs. dick pulled him in for a kiss, they continued to kiss Superboy felt Robins body trying to pull him closer against him. Conner enjoyed this feeling while dick felt something different in between his legs. he stopped the kiss and looked at Connor "wow" Dick rubbed his finger across the hard object in super boy's pants.

Robin wanted to pull Conner closer and break the gap between them. "already ready huh" he said with a smile on his face. Connors grabbed his thighs and squeezed them tight making robins leg spread wider he kissed him on the neck and dick moaned "show me how flexible you are" Superboy said with a smirk. Robin pushed Conner off "I know how about we play hide and seek I'll hide and if you find me you can take anything you want" Conner laughed "and if I don't find you what do you get" dick got closer to Connor and kissed him on the cheek "then I'll take anything I want" Robin said with such a seductive tone. "Deal" Conner said as he closed his eyes Robin kissed Connors lips and then disappeared. Connor open his eyes and heard laughing "you know; this feels so familiar you remind me of my friend Robin" Conner said. "robin you don't mean the boy wonder" dick said laughing though the darkness "and what kind of" friend" is this" Connor looked around in every closet and behind every door he started making his way up stairs. "He's just a friend he doesn't really like me like that" Robin's heart begin to beat faster" but you like him like that" Connor heard his heartbeat "yeah you could say that" he looked around every room until he came across the master bedroom. He opened the door and their Dick was lying on the bed "you found me" he said with a smile Conner walked over to the bed and got in he put himself in between Robins thighs "indeed I did".

Robin raped his arms around Superboy pulling him down in to a kiss. Their lips were in a battle for dominance. Robin rapped his legs around Superboy. He could feel Superboy hand under his shirt. He felt Conner touch his nipple playfully. "ah" robin moaned into super boy's mouth. super boy looked down, that was the cutest thing super boys ever scene. Conner suddenly had to see what other sounds robin made. Superboy licked robin's nipple and played with the other. He took off robin's shirt for better access kissing the exposed flesh, this drove robin crazy making him bite his lips to hold back the moan. He felt Conner tong slide down to his waist line it felt so good he opened his eyes to see Conner staring him in the eyes as he licked up war towards his nipple again robin grabbed super boy's hair and moaned loud. Superboy was so fascinated by the sounds coming out of robins mouth he decided it was time to move to some where else. Robin felt super boys tongue slipped down his belly he planted kisses on his waist. Superboy unbuckled robin's pants as he unzipped them. He kissed every part that was exposed robin ran his fingers through Superboy hair. Conner took off robin's pants and the boxers he had on. Superboy took a moment and looked down at robins exposed body. His skin was smooth and pale his nipples were pink and perfectly round super was amazed how toned dick was he felt like he could stare for an eternity "beautiful" Superboy smiled.

Robin felt super boys stare and turned red he crossed his hands over his eyes "why am I the only one naked" he said embarrassed Superboy smiled and took off his shirt he removed robins hand from his face and pined them down robin stared up at Superboy he was the perfect specimen he was so buff robin couldn't help but to blush. Superboy leaned down and whispered on robin's lips "I love looking at you" he kissed robin deeply.

Superboy ran his hands down robin's body till he got to his staff (no pun intended). Conner grasped it in his hands and robin opened his eyes and grasped super boys arm. Conner began to move his hands up and down driving robin crazy "Conner" he gasped loudly Superboy continued to kiss robin on his neck. He felt dick grabbing his arms tighter as the motion of his hand got faster Superboy ran his tong up robin's neck and to his ear he nibbled his ear "oh my…Conner. Please" Superboy smiled and whispered into robins ear "you said I could have anything" Conner removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth dick grasped Superboy hair he watched Superboy move up and down "Conner" dick said "I'm…..going to" dick moaned in relief loudly he grabbed Conner's hair tight Conner felt the warm liquid in his mouth he sat up and smiled "there I got what I wanted" robin got up and straddled Superboy kissing him with tong he broke away from the kiss "and I got what I wanted" Superboy smiled robin pushed Superboy down and began to kiss him again. Robin ran his finger down super boy's chest and unbuckled his belt.

Super boy heard the click and felt weird all of a sudden he grabbed dicks shoulders "no we shouldn't" he said robin stared confused "don't worry I know what I'm doing" he continued to kiss super boy. Superboy now felt strange the red kryptonite had whore off. He realized what he just did and who he just did it with. Conner pushed robin off him softly and stood up grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Robin laid on the bed confused he gathered his cloths covering himself with them "ok did I miss read a signal wrong" robin said staring at Conner. Conner turned back around "no I just "he said "it just doesn't feel right" robin looked even more concerned considering the position he was just in. "do you not want to" he said looking disappointed.

Superboy sat on the bed and turned to robin "no I want to trust me its just" robin put his shirt on "its just what " he said to a now confused Superboy "look I really like you dick" Superboy stared him in the eyes oh god here it comes he going to say he doesn't like me like that. robin braced himself for the rejection "but I hardly know you" Superboy put his head down "I just I don't want to take that step with you until I know all about you" robin sighed and stood up he put his clothes back on "why do you need to know, I told you if you know the real me you wouldn't like it" robin sat back on the bed and laid down. "you'll only hate me if you new the truth." Connor got on the bed next to dick they were face to face Conner's eye where understanding caring and curios robin couldn't help to smile Superboy spoke in a low tone of voice. "if it helps I'm not actually superman's son" robin new that but he still acted the part "what" he said trying to act surprise honestly he was why would Conner tell him that it was personal. "yeah I'm actually his and Lex Luther's clone" robin sat up on his knees, the part about Lex Luther he didn't know "you mean Lex Luther the CEO of Lex corps" Conner sat up "yeah do you know him" robin looked "my dad does business with him from time to time but I didn't know he had a child" Superboy sighed and looked up at the wall "that's who's house was in" robin looked around that would explain a lot

"why do you have a key " robin looked at Conner confused. "he said since he was my father and my creator I should enjoy some of the luxury's that being a Luther offer" wow Conner was pouring his heart out to dick in ways he couldn't with robin "so your name is Connor Luther" dick knew his last name but remember he was playing the part "no actually" Conner looked at robin "its Kent " how was Superboy just able to give away his identity like that "are you sure you should be telling me this" robin was skeptical about what was going on. why was Conner freely sharing this info with him, hadn't they taken the same vow of silence "look" Conner grabbed both robin's hands "I like you a lot and I want you to like me and want to know more " Superboy cuffed dicks cheek "I trust you I don't know why but I feel I can trust you with all my secrets" dick sighed. "My parents were the flying Grayson" Conner's eyes opened in surprise Dick turned back around "some one may as well know" he sighed deeper and looked at Superboy "they were murder and I feel so bad that I survived" Conner face was understanding so, dick kept going "I was adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne" Conner was a bit surprised "Bruce Wayne's your father " robin was glad superman didn't tell Conner everything "yeah hence the rich kid persona" he rolled his eyes and giggled "that's why I feel the need to be perfect cause one day Ill be in his shoes"

Superboy could relate all to well "yeah I can understand" he said as he laughed too "I was made to replace superman if he should parish or to destroy him if he should turn from the light " he sighed "I literally was created to be him and I don't know if I can ever fill his shoes" robin scooched closer to Superboy "well Superboy for what its worth" he put his hand on Conner's shoulder "it wasn't superman who saved a nobody like me it was you and to me you are the world because" dick came face to face with the boy of steel "you gave me my life back " Superboy grabbed robins waist and kissed him this was their forth kiss it wasn't long and it wasn't lustful it was sweet like a thank you "I've never told anyone about me its nice to tell someone my back story". He wasn't lying not even wally knew his back story it was nice.

Superboy held dick and laid down they cuddled. Conner began to fall asleep but dick couldn't. he was in the person he liked arms so why wasn't he satisfied. He felt bad that the person Conner saw wasn't him he was in his arms as dick Grayson but he was equally robin. He felt bad he was lying and after Superboy poured his heart and there were still things Superboy didn't know. Robin sat up "Superboy" robin whispered "I'm not who you think I am" robin put his head down Superboy was deep asleep robin didn't know if he heard him or not "I wish you knew who I really was" robins put his hand in super boys "I wish dick Grayson was the real me but, he's not the real me is robin" tears began to swell as he was confused about his decisions he was deceiving the one person who he cared about "the truth is you'll never love me because robin is me and robin and you Conner can never be together" he felt Superboy move "I , love you" Superboy mumbled under his breath. All reserve that robin had suddenly broke tears streamed down his face he got out of bed and put his shoes on he ran down the stairs as quickly as he could and out the door he turned around looking back and whispered I'm sorry. He called Alfred to come and get him he felt bad for leaving Superboy but he couldn't bear his deception.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Super boy was confused why was he in bed alone where did dick go. Super boy checked the whole house and his lover was no where to be found he wondered why dick left him alone did they not have a good night together? Super boy took out his phone to text him.

Super boy; hey where are you

Super boy was worried he called several times when dick didn't respond he hoped on his motor cycle and headed back to mount justice,

Mount justice

Robin had returned home to wally, artimas and Megan waiting for him. Robin walked in with his head down. He was tired of this charade. He didn't like leaving super boy but it was the only thing he could do. He couldn't lie to him anymore no matter how much he loved him no matter how long he loved him, no matter how he wanted to stay by his side. Robin heard his phone beep several times he saw super boy trying desperately to get in touch with him he couldn't do it, he could answer the phone. Even if it was cruel he would end this with super boy. When he entered they were all sitting on the couch they all jumped up and ran to him. So how was it" artimas said with a smile "you guys left kind of quick it must went really well" wally smiled. when robin looked up they all gasped. Tears were streaming down robins face wally ran over and hugged his best friend. "what happend" wally said the girls followed wallys actions. Robin rapped his arms around wally and the tears began to flow even more.

As they all sat on the couch wally still hugging and comforting his best friend suddenly remembering how young robin really was. "the date couldn't have gone that bad" wally said both girls not laughing at his terrible joke." it went great I just don't want to do this anymore" robin said. Everyone looked at him he stood up "I cant lie to him anymore" wally and artimis looked back and forth then to robin" what do you mean" artimas laughed a little "I just cant lie , this has gotten out of hand" robin sighed again "I love him to much" Megan stood up and put a hand on robins back "that's understandable, but how do you think super boy will feel if you just end things" robin shook her hand off of him.

"better I end things with him, than him finding out I'm a liar" he began to sob once again. He took a moment before he headed back to his room he sighed and turned to look at his friends again "I'm sorry guys, I , just need some time, then ill tell him the truth" they all stood and looked at each other. Robin walked away then they heard over the head "super boy b4" the all looked at each other.

Superboys head hung low, he walked past his friends, They looked at each other, Superboy walked away went to his room and shut the door they all stay outside looking at each other. wally put his head down, He knew Now "this wasn't a good idea" he said to Artemis and Megan. Artemis looked at him "but it was your idea "she said as she tilts her head now getting angry as she smacked wallys head. They all put their heads down. what have we done they all looked at each other.

Superboy texted dick one more time "please just get in contact with me so I know you're okay". Superboy walk past Robin door Robin's phone ding he read the message he put his phone to his forehead and whispered sorry he didn't want it to end like this but it had to.

A week went by as both superboy and robin looked like the dead. Robin stayed in his room trying not to run into superboy and superboy spent most of his days in the gym frustrated that Dick had disappeared and he had not seen robin. Maybe robin was mad at him for liking some one else but what could he do he love robin but he had admitted after the first two weeks that he was slowly falling in love with dick. this is why he hated human emotions they were messy and confusing. That's right he said to himself he was so confused he had thought that dick felt the same, and he also thought robin wasn't mad he had had it he was done mopping he wanted answers and he wanted them now, how could they both just disappear and leave him with nothing but. Sadness.

On the Monday he went back to school dick had moped around campus he didn't really talk he focus on school he didn't even go to his counsel meeting. He felt like he was dead inside nothing but an empty shell. Oh how he missed superboy but what could he do? He was roaming skipping class when he saw a familiar face waiting for him. He was shocked he wanted to hid. his whole face was red he began to walk away when the familiar voice called him it was superboy ,he stopped in his tracks he didn't turn around too afraid of what might happen.

Superboy didn't have any words when he saw dick in the distance, he didn't even both putting on a disguise's. When he saw the boy his heart dropped he didn't know what to do he was just so relived that he was alive not hurt but healthy when he saw him turn his back he yelled his name he saw the boy standing still. He walked to the boy but what would he say what could he say.

"dick" super boy said softly . robin breath hitched. Why him he wasn't over him yet why did superboy say his name so sweet he wanted cry he missed superboy saying his name.

"dick I've been calling you an texting you did you not get my messages" super said as he grabbed the other boys hand softly and put it to his cheek he really did miss dick a soft smile played his face dick still turned away "why did you disappear like that". Dick suddenly pulled his hand away.

Still not facing superboy he took a deep breath "superboy" he said not able to look him in the eyes ,his voiced wavered "I don't think it's a good idea that we see each other anymore".

Superboys heart sank in shock his soft smile turned in to a face of sorrow "what do you mean" superboy offered him a slight smile "you don't mean that do you? we had fun didn't we, I mean you do like me right." He heard sniffling come from dick he turned around and the boy was in tears. "superboy I don't want to see you any more".

At that point superboy didn't know what to do, he didn't know how too feel he did not know what this emotion was that he was feeling why did it feel worst than kryptonite. Dick couldn't take the look on super boys face he looked speechless like he was broken dick didn't want to do it but he knew he had to be cruel.

Superboy looked at robin "please, don't leave, we….we're …I ….love you". Robin couldn't take it he broke he wanted to tell the truth to save superboy from this despair, but he couldn't take the chance that superboy might hate him he still was robin and that was better then being nothing to superboy. Dick had to end it here and now.

"superboy I don't love you" he said as he watch the emotion on superboys face 'this is it' he said to himself 'make it harsh'. He looked at superboy with stern eyes "superboy we don't even know each other, how could I love some one who is not even human"

He watched as superboy brake "at the end of the day you'll never live up to superman "he wanted to scream and hate himself for what he was doing but being harsh was the only way. "you'll only ever be his carbon copy and that's not good enough for me, get lost I never want to see you again". That was it he though at least superboy could get mad at him yell something but what he seen next surprised him.

Tears fell down superboys face actual tears he looked like the joker had sot him in the chest .dick was so surprised "dick" he heard superboy say in a hushed tone superboy was trembling dick reach his hand toward superboy but superboy stepped back he stared dick in the eyes one last time and ran he couldn't let dick see him break he took a leap to a building and disappeared from dicks sights.

Robin stood there shocked he never seen superboy cry , watching him break like that it felt like he had ripped his own heart out he put one hand to his face and broke down in tears "I'm sorry" he sobbed in his hands "I'm, just, so, sorry".

It didn't take superboy that long to get away from dick being to leap building had did him some good. he waited and ran till he got to a deserted spot in Gotham it was a shore, waves hit the side of the reef superboy felt angry but most of all he felt sad and broken. "why" he said in broken sobbed why wasnt he good enough for dick ,or robin, or even superman. he yelled at Gotham he didn't want to be there in the city were dick told him he wasn't enough or where robin had told him he couldnt be with him anger began to swell he was so mad. he let him self feel human emotion he regretted even being half human he punch the ground hard and made a crack. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG" he yelled in anger. he was done with being human he was done with loving a human boy he was exhausted. He went back to mount justice he went in the gym were he found most comfort and locked himself in where he trained until he sweat and past out on the floor. He was broken he was no longer human just numb.

*so I know its been years since i posted and im sorry i love that so many people have read this story even in my absence and even those who waited i was sick and in the hopital for a long time i just got cleared after so many years of fighting cancer the first thing i wanted to do was write for you guys i will finish this story im back at it and will continue to write fan fiction the next chapter will be uploaded on friday those who still love this ship young justice will be new soon their working on a new series so please stay tuned and i will begin to write fanfiction of all kind if you have ideas please message me i am excepting projects no matter the bias or ship love you guys and hope you stay tuned


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was awkward for the team seeing how super boy moped around and robin tip toed past super boy every chance he got it was sad to watch really.

"How long do u think they'll keep this up" aqua lad asked staring at a small curled up robin on the couch. He looked so sad. From this angle you can tell that he was his age. Wally looked at aqua lad "last break up robin had it took literally 2 days but its been at least a week I don't know how long it will take but…" they stopped as they watched super boy walked into the room. They decided it was best to make themselves scarce and listen from the kitchen. Robin didn't see super boy walk in he sighed and looked up. At the same time robin had caught super boys eyes. It was a small moment where super boy forgot to breath then their eyes met.

Robins breath hitched. Super boy stared at robin like he was staring, for the first time he smiled he had no words.

"hey" super boy said "long time no see" robin didn't know what to say he was speechless, what excuse does he use to explain why he has been MIA. "hi, super boy" he walked over and sat next to robin on the couch.

It was quiet for a moment more awkward really. They both sat on the couch trying to figure what to say. After the silence became to much robin stood up he had attempted to walk away when super boys hand grabbed him he pulled robin into a big hug. Robin enjoyed the warmth he didn't wrap his hands around super boy .

Sorry" he heard super boy say quietly into his cheek robin took a deep breath and tried to pull away but super boy wouldn't let him go he fought hard but super boy wasn't letting up he felt for a moment what felt like water on his head he realized that it could have been super boy but he refused to admit it he finally pulled away to look at super boys face. He put his hand on his face and felt one small damp part.

Super boy looked at him, robin smiled, since when was the last time he looked at super boys face he thought to himself "super boy" he paused "I want to tell you something , but you might hate me" super boy brought robin back into a hug" I could never hate you" he said finally robin wrapped his hands around superboys waist "I've deceived you".

Superboy was confused he stepped back "what do you mean" robin put his head down.

Just before he could say anything the alarm went off around the whole layer. The other boys who were tucked in the kitchen and were observing the seen came running into the living room as did the girls. Everyone ran to the center of the cave which held a big screen with batman on it.

Batman looked at all the sidekicks "everyone suit up, we have a fire in Star city one of star labs were broken into" every one looked at wally "where's flash" he said with a concern looked "he's there trying to calm the situation" batman continued "for other reasons he's in need of help I was on my way but there is trouble in Gotham" everybody looked at each other "I'm trusting you, get on it team". Everybody suited up and got into the jet superboy sat by robin in an uncomfortable silence. Wallys leg was shaking he was worried about the flash, artimas saw and calmly put her hand on wallys leg and gave him a smile. Wally looked at her and grabbed her hand and held it.

From the back superboy had observed what was going on he sighed and thought about robins last word what did he mean he deceived him, he knew robin was mad and probably avoiding him but what did he mean. he snuck a glance at robin when suddenly they came up on the sight.

Batman was right it was up in flames "what the hell happened" artimas said every one looked out the window. They saw weather wizard making it lightning, Rain and thunder.

"FLASH!" weather wizard yelled , wally looked around and saw Barry in a lab coat pinned down with other scientist wally looked at Megan "WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE! " wally yelled ,aqua lad took action, "ok, We split into 3 different teams of two" aqua lad gave orders quickly "Megan you go with me, Wally and artimas you guys are a team" everyone nodded except for super boy and robin who looked back in forth both had a light shade of pink on. "look" aqua looked back and forth. "I know you guys have…..issues, But you have to work with each other, just remember we hero's first it our symbol so lets get out there and save lives" both smiled and looked at each other "lets do it" superboy said and robin laughed first time in weeks "lets" they whole yelled "lets go".

They exited the jet "wally and artimas go save the star labs employees" wally looked at artimas "on it" he smiled and ran over. artimas got into position to protect the evacuation. "were gonna try go put out the fire aqua lad yelled "you two try to stop weather wizard" both robin and superboy ran side by side "ok we need to get his wand out his hand" robin said looking at superboy. "if I launch you Robin do you think you could get it" robin looked at the distance and measured "I think I can, that's a good idea" he smiled at superboy "ok lets get in position then" superboy said.

Weather wizard was on a rant "YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME" robin grabbed hold of superboy tight "ok go!" he yelled before super boy launched him he smiled into his eyes and brought him down to whisper "good luck" that sent shivers up the younger boys spine. robin smiled "got it " he smiled superboy then lunged back threw robin at the weather wizard at that point it was a struggle to get the wand out of his hand to stop the thunder and lightning. The others were doing good wally and artimas began evacuating aqua lad and Megan put the fire out. After superboy launched robin he ran to help the others.

At some point in the fight some the weather wizard was scratching and clawing to try to get the boy wonder off of him he cracked robins mask and half of it came off. They ascend further in the air in a twister the wizard had conjured. Robin continued his struggle, wrestling. Robin could start to feel his breath leave his lungs he fought and finally got the wand out of his hand.

"you may stop me now but another day I will win," the wand wizard said as he began disappeared into what it seemed like thin air "ANOTHER DAY FLASH". Robin was excited about fighting off the weather wizard and getting the wand he did not notice that he had begin falling. he looked up at the sky as he fell his mask began to fall off in pieces as he began to loose consciences.

Wally had been done with the evacuation and artimas helped, flash had told him he couldn't blow his cover for the safety of his employees. Megan and aqua lad put out the fire, aqua lad used his water ability to put the fire out while Megan stayed at a distance using telepathy on the water to put the fire out superboy had entered the building looking for survivors to rescue lucky there we none in the building. Wally was the first to see robin. "look" he shouted every one turned their attention the falling boy wonder ."I got it "Megan began to but before she could do anything every one felt the ground shake and the sound barrier break. It was superboy as soon as he seen robin he bent his knees brace for impacted and leaped as high as he could. He got closer to the boy reaching his arms out "just a little further " he said to himself soon he was able to catch the unconscious boy wonder he held him tight an braced for the impact of the fall, he landed and cracked the concrete. Holding robin like he was a small child he had him close to his chest the others ran over to superboy.

"is he ok" wally was first. every one surrounded superboy in relief for a moment he felt like things were normal and when Robin woke up he'd be the hero, "he's fine I thin-" as he turned robin every body felt shocked oh no robin mask came off.

Superboy chest felt heavy as he stared at dicks face. He pulled his cheek to get a better look. "its, not, possible" superboy said as he stared down at the boy who rejected him, the one he spent a lot of time with, the one he even fell in love with. Tears began to fall down his face as he finally realized why robin had said that he deceived, him why robin disappeared , why everyone suddenly took a interest in his love life, all the things, he said all starting to make sense he slowly held dick closer. He was angry "how long " he growled with his head down, his team members jumped "HOW LONG HAVE YOU ALL KNOWN!" he yelled looking up at his team members. Wally looked at a teary superboy and put his head down "I've known since the begin, they all have only known a little while" he said. superboy then looked at the unconscious boy and picked him up "we need to get him help then," He took a deep breath to calm himself, "we will ALL discuss this" he growled as he walked to the jet the others were startled and walked behind him. They bored the jet superboy kept robin in his arms, artimas looked back and then to wally, punching him in the arm "so not a good idea".


End file.
